China
|content2= }} '''People's Republic of China' (China for short) was a pre-War communist state in eastern Asia. China grew rapidly after World War II, and by the 21st century became a global superpower, rivaling the United States and the Soviet Union in power and wealth. Although severely affected by the economic crisis and the Resource Wars, China was able to compete with the United States for control of the last remaining resources on Earth and wage an eleven year long war to conquer Alaska and later defend its homeland. Together with the United States and the rest of the world, China ceased to exist in 2077, as the nuclear holocaust swept the globe and destroyed human civilization. There are no reliable sources that would verify the fate of survivors in Chinese territories.See article for details. China survives in the United States of all places. The Shi of San Francisco are descendants of the crew of a Chinese submarine that beached in the ruined city, and are one of the most advanced organizations in the wasteland.San Francisco and Shi On the opposite coast is the Chinese Remnant, the remains of the Chinese intelligence network in the United States, ghoulified and eking out an existence in a fortified safehouse within the ruins of Washington, D.C..See respective articles for sources. Artifacts of the Chinese infiltration are also commonly encountered in areas with a heavy infiltrator presence and as war trophies brought home by US servicemen; these include the People's Republic of America Radio, Type 93 Chinese assault rifles, Shanxi Type 17 Chinese pistols, and [[Sword#Chinese officer's sword|imperial officer jians]].Appearance of Chinese troops in Fallout 3. History :Main article: Pre-Divergence history of the People's Republic of China In 1927, the Chinese Civil War broke out between the Republic of China and a communist revolutionary movement. The conflict was briefly suspended in 1937 when the Second Sino-Japanese War began, carrying on into World War II and ending in 1945. In 1949, the Civil War ended with Mao Zedong and his communist revolutionaries victorious. On October 1st, the People's Republic of China was established. All remaining supporters of the Republic of China fled to the island of Formosa. China and the Soviet Union competed with the United States after the Divergence, as the federal republic aggressively pursued its goals of becoming the hegemon of the world. The space race was one particularly important field of competition in the 20th century. After the United States claimed that Captain Carl Bell was the first human in space in 1961, both the Soviet Union and China protested the claim. The United States never retracted its statement.Museum of Technology placard: "This is the actual skeleton of Captain Carl Bell who died on May 5, 1961 after his Space Capsule crash landed. Captain Bell is credited as being the first human in space on board the Space Capsule Defiance 7, but this has been constantly refuted by both the Soviet Union and China. Defiance 7's flight lasted for a total of 12 minutes and 7 seconds as it achieved one full revolution around the Earth. Donated by Edwina Bell." Resource Wars However, hostilities would not escalate until a century later, as the global energy and resource crisis grew more and more severe. Heavily reliant on fossil fuels, the People's Republic of China was hit particularly hard. In 2060, the Middle East oil fields ran dry, triggering the collapse of the European Commonwealth and the Middle East oil powers.Fallout Bible 0: "2060 The Euro-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry... there is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin." Traffic on the streets worldwide ground to a halt as fuel became too precious to waste on automobiles. Alternatives were explored, with limited success.Fallout Bible 0: "2060 Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts. Pressure on fusion research increases." Two years later, Chinese operatives would be found across Canada and the United States, running interference and gathering intel that could be used to balance the scales.Terminal, Intelligence Report, Yang, Wan (alias) To counter communist interference, the Third Red Scare was manufactured. As the situation across the United States worsened, both as a result of the deteriorating economy and the New Plague continuing to wreak havoc despite quarantine measures,Fallout Bible 0: "2062 Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia." the federal government used the increasing national paranoia to try and control the situation, by discouraging assemblies, fueling anti-communist sentiment, and encouraging reporting subversive elements.Terminal, Know the Signs! The Vigilant Citizen's Hotline was even established to allowed hysterical citizens to report neighbors to the government for any behavior that could be construed as in support of communism.Neighborly letter To stave off collapse on the domestic front, China launched campaigns to annex neighboring countries and provide resources for the starved economy.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 June Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down." While successful, the strategy was only a temporary solution to a much larger problem: Dependency on fossil fuels. The People's Republic found itself on the border of collapse in spring of 2066. Trade talks with the United States revealed it to be unwilling to export its own reserves of crude oil. Aggressive negotiations resulted in the talks breaking down completely.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Spring As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. Unwilling to export oil to China, talks between the United States and China break down." On July 24, the U.S. president declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the U.S. and that America will not sell or trade any oil to foreign parties.Sierra Depot GNN transcript As if to insult the communist state further, the United States government revealed the first cold fusion power cell to the public.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly thirteen years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power."Fallout Bible 5: "2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power." The situation was dire. Although China was able to tap a large deep-sea deposit of oil below the Pacific, it was unable to make use of it due to sabotage. American interference was suspected.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43: "Chinese Army (Simulated) U.S. Army (Simulated) With conditions deteriorating between the United States and China, a military presence in Alaska was established to prevent a possible invasion across the Bering Strait. With increasingly scarce oil reserves, a last deep-sea deposit below the Pacific Ocean was claimed by China before allegedly being sabotaged by American special operatives. Strained relationships spiraled downward into conflict as China marched on Alaska, and the Sino-American War of 2066—2077 erupted. Under the command of General Jingwei, the Chinese Army usurped control of Alaska's oil pipeline and reserves. In response, the Americans began what came to be called "The Alaskan Reclamation Operation" (2067—2077). Under the leadership of General Constantine Chase, the U.S. Army battled fiercely to the front lines of the conflict before Chase began deploying specialized Power Armor units that began pushing the Chinese back. Future Power Armor suits were further refined as the conflict dragged on, and the Trans-Alaska Pipeline was reclaimed. With resources flowing through Canada, strained diplomatic tensions between Canada and the United States becoming problematic, and Canadian forces attacking the pipeline, the country was annexed. A combination of inclement weather, constant American bombardment and trench warfare, and U.S. Powered Armor unit attacks sweeping through mainline China, the Chinese supply lines weakened and finally broke down completely. By the beginning of 2077, the city of Anchorage was finally liberated, the Chinese eradicated, and the operation deemed a success. A commemorative memorial was erected in Washington, D.C., in honor of the soldiers who fought and perished for the greater American good. Violence between America and pockets of Canadian freedom fighters continued throughout 2077, until the Great War obliterated almost all infrastructure, commerce, and human life." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) Pushed up against a wall, Chairman Cheng decided on an ambitious and extremely dangerous plan: Invasion of Alaska and seizure of its natural resources by force. Chinese troops swarmed the state, with the primary push focusing on the city of Anchorage, necessary to maintain a link with the Chinese mainland. The Anchorage Front Line became a true battleground.Briefly mentioned in the Fallout Intro with no date. Date is mentioned only in the Fallout Bible timeline.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Winter In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground." The invasion inadvertently triggered the gradual annexation of Canada, as the United States forced it to grant right of passage to American military forces.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Winter As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. The United States and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and US troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076." The deployment of the T-45 power armor helped prevent Chinese tanks and infantry from overrunning Alaska. The situation rapidly deteriorated into trench warfare as neither side was capable of breaking the stalemate and forcing peace terms on the enemy and the resource shortage precluded large offensive operations by Chinese motorized forces.Fallout Bible 0: "2067 The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States." The conflict raged for years, leading both sides to exploit all available resources to prop up their operations. The United States focused its attention on Canada, liberally exploiting its natural resources while ignoring protests made by Ottawan citizens.Fallout Bible 0: "2069 Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the US draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard." Riots and protests eventually culminated in a sabotage attempt on an oil pipeline in 2072. The United States military used the incident as pretext to invade Canada outright and begin annexation.Fallout Bible 0: "2072 The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage attempt of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to begin its annexation of Canada... which in fact, had already begun in 2067." Meanwhile, China attempted to destroy American resistance with aggressive use of biological weapons, leading the U.S. government to commission West-Tek with the development of a universal cure on September 15, 2073.Fallout Bible 0: "2053 The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered weapon." "2062 Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia." "2073 Sept 15 As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek research facility in Southern California." "2077 February FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the US was responsible for the New Plague. FEV is seen as the threat it is, and serves only to fuel tensions." War in China Despite claims of fighting a defensive war, American infantry and mechanized divisions launched an invasion of the Chinese mainland in 2074. However, with its economy stretched to the breaking point by the war on three fronts, the U.S. was unable to overcome its foe. American units were bogged down on the Chinese mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines.Fallout Bible 0: "2074 Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines." By 2076, the war had raged for a decade with no end in sight. Both China and the United States teetered on the brink of collapse at this point. However, the U.S. gained an advantage to offset the problems and the introduction of the T-51 power armor in June helped to tip the scales in favor of the U.S. military. The next generation of power armor resolved problems existing in older generations of armor. Mechanized cavalry units outfitted with the T-51bs were sent to the Alaskan and Chinese fronts, carving a swath through Communist forces. The Chinese economy crumbled under the onslaught as supply lines from nations annexed by the Beijing regime started falling apart. The American regime did not fare any better. In August, food and energy riots start in urban centers across the United States. A state of emergency and martial law was eventually declared, with U.S. military forces being deployed on the domestic front to fight their own countrymen. The United States became, effectively, a military junta.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 August Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary jails are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows." 2077 brought even worse news for the Chinese communists. The Anchorage Reclamation ended with a decisive American victory on January 10, with Anchorage back under U.S. control and Chinese forces retreating across the front.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 January 10 Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans."Capital Post Top Stories -- January 11, 2077, Commies Crushed - Alaska Liberated!Capitol Post newspaper Monday, January 11, 2077. China was backed into a corner, as the United States could allocate its military resources to destroying resistance in mainland China. With the loss of Alaska, the disintegration of its supply lines, and a renewed American offensive on the Chinese front, spearheaded by the newest T-51b powered armor units, China could not defend itself. As if expecting immediate retaliation, the American oligarchy retreated to their shelters, abandoning the nation.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 March Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the president and the Enclave retreats to remote sections around the globe and make contingency plans for continuing the war." Bases across the United States were sealed and troops redeployed to feed more men into the meat grinder that the Chinese front became and sustain the American offensive.Sierra mission statement Nuclear weapons were launched on October 23, 2077. Vaults are sealed as the air raid sirens blare for the last time. Within two hours, both the United States and China ceased to exist as nations, their cities vaporized in nuclear fireballs.Captain Maxson's diary Society Chinese society was built on the principles of Maoism, a form of communism derived by Mao Zedong from Marxist-Leninist doctrine, but it is unknown how much of the doctrine survived to 2077.I Married a Maoist The shortages caused by the resource crisis and ongoing war with the United States resulted in strict rationing being instituted, with lotteries being used in particularly difficult situations to issue rations to Chinese citizens without prejudice. In practice, these were routinely manipulated by the government to reward faithful service.Extraction Terminal Government China was a single-party communist state, ruled by the Chinese Communist Party.Although not touched upon in Fallout, China was explicitly named as communist in Fallout 2 by President Dick Richardson, Frank Horrigan, and subsequently the Fallout Bible and Fallout 3. The head of state is the Chairman (equivalent to the United States' President), with the last leader to hold this office being Chairman Cheng.Liberty Prime: "Chairman Cheng will fail. China will fall." (Liberty Prime's dialogue) China also also had a president named Xin in 2073, Though it is unknown what his relationship with Cheng was. As any sovereign state, China routinely maintained embassies in foreign nations. Xiu-Ling was the last ambassador to the United States.M.A.R.Go.T.: "The Senate Luncheon with Chinese Ambassador Xiu-Ling scheduled for October 31st at noon has been indefinitely postponed." (M.A.R.Go.T.'s dialogue) Military The People's Liberation Army relied on its vast reserves of manpower and industrial capacity to maintain its edge, though unlike the United States, focus was put on firepower rather than personal protection. Chinese soldiers were issued jumpsuits rather than hard combat armor, though the Type 93 assault rifles that were the workhorse of the army were significantly more powerful than standard American R91s. Key to the Chinese doctrine were tanks, used to support infantry operations during the invasion of Alaska. However, when they were countered by early power armor Americans deployed, China realized that it had no analogue and rushed to create its own versions. While unsuccessful at creating a powered armor suit of their own, Chinese researches managed to create practical active camouflage technology, commonly referred to as stealth technology. Thanks to an excellent intelligence apparatus that outclassed its U.S. counterparts, China managed to conceal its large scale research operations from American operatives for years. The development of Hei Gui stealth suits allowed for easy penetration of enemy lines and hamstringing American offensive operations where possible. While some units were captured and reverse-engineered, China's efforts continued apace and by 2075 was rumored to possess an entire fleet of stealth submarines - the Ghost Fleet. Operating out of the Shaanxi province, the fleet was the crowning achievement of their macro scale research effort.The Switchboard terminal entries#.3E_2075_Dec_17 As such, stealth suit equipped Crimson Dragoon units stabilized the frontline, while the stealth submarines ensured that China would retain nuclear capability even in the case of a total frontline collapse.Fallout item description: "{5400}{}{Stealth Boy}" "{5401}{}{A RobCo Stealth Boy 3001 personal stealth device. Generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other.}" Museum of Technology placard: "This is the RobCo "Stealth Boy" Model 3001 Personal Stealth Device. Developed by Robert Mayflower, the Stealth Boy generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other making the bearer almost invisible to the untrained eye." Simple armor: "The Chinese solution to invasion by U.S. forces in power armor was its Hei Gui stealth armor, worn by elite Chinese "Black Ghost" counterinsurgency/terror units. Not much was known about this armor, save that it had active camouflage systems as well as technology that enhanced reflexes and heightened perception. Hei Gui technology was the basis for the unstable "Stealth Boy" wrist units developed in the U.S." Other methods used included the deployment of pulse fields, capable of literally frying power armor operators alive in their suits.Chinese Terminal, Decrypted/Transcribed Volume 99x51x140 Beyond stealth, the Chinese had an extremely effective intelligence and security apparatus. Apart from concealing its stealth research, Chinese operatives infiltrated mainland United States and set up an extensive covert network of spies and intelligence operatives. The largest of their spy networks was located in and around Washington D.C., coordinated by a mobile command center, with strongholds throughout the region. China even managed to set up regular patrols by Chinese submarines, such as the SSN-37-1A. Chinese saboteurs have also attempted to sabotage the Hoover Dam in Nevada. American intelligence report Terminal (Colonel Cassandra Moore's Second Office) China has also implemented its own human enhancement programs, which inspired American scientists, but failed to achieve success comparable to U.S. scientists.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.85: "'''Michael Masters' ''Michael Masters was an esteemed electronic and biological engineer before the bombs dropped. He doesn't remember much of the first years after D.C. was destroyed, but he does remember his human life and resents his Ghoulish nature (though he does appreciate the gift of longevity). He was extremely intelligent and jovial in his old life, but living as a Ghoul has made him very pessimistic and angry at the world. He sees his Ghoulness as a karmic curse, because he was attempting to keep America at the forefront of human mutation experiments, breeding super-warriors after being inspired by the work of the German, Russian, and Chinese doctors." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Economy The economy of the People's Republic relied heavily on fossil fuels, which also provided the impetus for the invasion of Alaska, as it teetered on the brink of collapse due to the resource crisis. Appearances China is mentioned in every Fallout game, and was to appear in the canceled Fallout Extreme. For a more detailed list of Chinese-related items and appearances, see China in Fallout games. Behind the scenes * In Fallout Shelter, Vault dwellers will comment that they would like to visit the Great Wall of China, and believe that it is still standing. * In Fallout 2, the Shi-Huang-Ti (named after the first Chinese emperor Qin Shi Huang) submarine was planned to play a bigger role in the game - armed with conventional missiles and hidden in the San Francisco Bay it could destroy the PMV Valdez heading to the Poseidon oil rig that was used as the headquarters of the Enclave. * Chinese forces would also appear in some form in Fallout 3 made by Black Isle, popularly known as Van Buren: ** Shortly before the Great War started in 2077, a Chinese infiltration and sabotage team discovered the Hoover Dam secret genetics laboratory - Classified Sub-Level 1C - and tried to destroy Hoover Dam, so the genetic work could never be used against them. Some of the Chinese stealth soldiers made it into Sub-Level 1C, while others were planting bombs in the main generator rooms - Scum Pits. One of the bombs went off prematurely and alerted all of Hoover Dam, including the guards in S1C. Things become cloudy in the reports due to the chaos that ensued, but suffice it to say that the Chinese were defeated, the generators were heavily damaged, and S1C was compromised. A couple of Chinese stealth soldiers and four scientists were trapped in S1C after the hatch was sealed. The Prisoner could find the soldiers there and use the materials from their stealth armor to make his own armor.Hei Gui armor as possible part of equipment is confirmed by one of Van Buren screenshots also ** Chinese Hei Gui units managed to steal Limit-115 samples during the Hoover raid, but they were killed in Denver in a crowded public area, breaking the vials with the virus, unleashing the New Plague on Denver. * Similarly, the canceled Fallout Extreme would also feature China: Although the communists in China started the Great War, they couldn't finish it. Imperial remnants from places like Taiwan swiftly took the country back from the Reds, and crowned a new emperor of China. The new dynasty, however, did not like how America ended up in the Great War, and are building a massive missile to destroy the dangerous Brotherhood of Steel. Gallery Dlcanchchineseposter01.jpg|A propaganda poster saying "Long Live the People's Liberation Army" in Chinese from Operation: Anchorage Chinese Propaganda Poster.png|Another poster from Operation: Anchorage with the same message Fo4-us-communism-propaganda.jpg|Anti-Chinese propaganda poster about the People's Liberation Army's Warmachine Fo4-us-communism-propaganda2.jpg|US propaganda warning about communist insurgents Fo4-us-communism-propaganda3.jpg|US propaganda warning about a communist invasion References Category:China de:Volksrepublik China es:República Popular China fr:Chine it:Cina ja:China pl:Chińska Republika Ludowa pt:China ru:Китай uk:Китай zh:中华人民共和国